Josh's kanto adventures
by snow234
Summary: josh starts his journey with his friends
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. But I do own the original characters I have created for the stories.

INTRO: my first fanfic on please leave honest reviews.

capitulo 1 josh: new beginning

It was early in the morning. I ,when I first woke up, thought it was just another day, but soon I realized no it wasn't. Today was THE day…the day I become a trainer.

Carlos, my brother, john ,and I raced down stairs after we got dressed had breakfast of HAPPY FUNTIME POKEMON MARSHMELLOW cereal to be exact. We all went down to the lab to see see the professor, daisy was already here waiting for us.

Not one of us has ever seen the professer because whenever he leaves the lab to do research on pokemon crowds of people gather around him. We all expected a scary old man which we heard he looks like ,but when we got there he opened the door. He was a tall middle aged man who always seemed so cheerful,not what we were expecting at all.

"whats wrong children" he said while looking at our astonished faces

"umm nothing"John Carlos and I said at the same time.

Daisy said honestly "well sir not to be rude but …you don't look like what we've all heard you look like" he smiled and nodded "yeah, you arent the only kids who've said that before".

"so" he said " you must be the kids that ordered the new pokemon am I right?".

"Yes professer" I said anxiously

"well then, follow me"he said as he walked into his lab.

We followed him through many rooms filled with pokeballs. No doubt they ALL contained rare pokemon. These pokeballs were different than all the ones I've seen on had different detail on the top, entirely black with two yellow stripes on top. He expalined these were very powerful pokeballs called ultraballs. They had a higher catch rate than the ones announced on tv .

While following him he sometimes scratched his head in confusion or mummbled "where did I …" me and daisy looked at each other and laughed silently not even knowing if he was doing that on purpose just to make us laugh. Finally , reached a strange computer room with a strang tiny table in the center. The table was entirely white and was connected to the floor. the thing that made the table strange were the curcuit patterns on it and cables connecting to it and a giant cylinder. Then, professor oak pressed the big red button and the hollow part of the table began rising revealing four

pokeballs with different stickers on them,one was a purple eye ,one was a flame ,the third was a thunderbolt, and the last was a drop of water.

Oak handed us each one of them we asked what was inside and he said "the pokemon your parents order for you"

" daisy you get the cunning psychic type solosis

john you have the swift water type todadile

carlos you hold the raging fire type growlithe

and josh you obtain the great electric type pichu"

We all knew this was a great start to many journies to come.

After the professor gave us our pokemon we were completely confused. We had no clue on how to open the pokeballs. " arent you children excited about starting your new journies to become trainers?" he asked. Then I responded " well… yeah but we have no clue on how to begin…well john does but the rest of us don't". "oh, I see", he said " well that's no problem I'll teach you". Then the professor gave us a lecture on what a pokemon trainer is and does and how to be like one. Daisy was the only one who actually took notes on everything he said, while me and carlos just listened very closely.

Two hours later we all left home and then met in the center of palette town (well except for carlos who knows what he is doing). It rurned out john caught his first wild pokemon and suggested we have a double battle.

"hey bro wanna double battle"

" what! I only have one pokemon john how can I double battle you"

suddenly Daisy interupted " I got your back josh"

"alright then it settled. Lets do this" I said

" pichu"

PICHU!

"lets go CELL"

SOLOS!

" alright then go shadow. You too vivian"

DILE

MACHOP

"use thunder on shadow"

"and you use psywave on vivian"

PICHUUUUUUU!

SOLOLOLO!

MACHop-faints

"damn, use rage on pichu"

TODATODADIILE

PIPICHU-dodges

"alright pichu" Daisy and I said

"looks like today isnt ur day john" I said laughing

"we'll see,use crunch on cell"shouted john in anger

"WHAT HOW DID YOU…"

"Ive got my tricks you have yours"

SOLOSI—faints

" just you and me now bro"

" erm..use volt tackel"

PICHPICHUPICHUUU!

" no"

TODAdile~ - faints

"noooo" screamed john in anger. " I cant lose".

"Ya just did john"

After the battle I helped Daisy take cell to the poke-center across town.

"sorry"I said.

"For what" she responded

"if I would've helped you back ther instead of fight for myself your pokemon wouldn't have fainted"I said sadly as we walked to the poke-center

"no,josh its not your fault I should've known john would've used that move sooner or later"she said trying to cheer me up".

No daisy I was careless during the battle…the only reason I won is , cuz I was trying to avenge your pokemon"I said

"really"she asked to which I responded "yeah pichu was low hp and I probably pushed him too far especially with a move like volt tackle"

PICHU!-shakes head in disagreement and signals me that he has become stronger

"see even pichu agrees with me"

pichu…-facepalm

" no, josh I think he's trying to say he became stronger and appreciates your training",said daisy

pichu!-nods and give thumbs up

"haha thanks pichu….you now what, I think I got a nickname for you..jake"I said cheerfully. Daisy responds by saying " what does that name have to do with what were talking about?" "It doesn't I just wanted to give him a nickname". We bothed laughed

Jake- facepalm

We arrived at the pokemon center, healed our pokemon, had some ice-cream from a near by shop and walked home

The next day I was playing with jake in the backyard when suddenly my mom called

"joshua! Someone here to see you".

"ok mom"

I answered the door wondering who was there. I was surprised it was carlos, my childhood friend, he was a tall guy who we still have'nt really figured out yet, all we knew was he would protect his friends. But that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was that Daisy was there too! "wassaaap",said carlos in a strange way,although it wasn't strange too any one how he said it. "Hey guys, what are you doing here!"

"Oh, just came too ask if you wanna go on an adventure with us" said daisy

"oh ok sure I'll be right back"I said happily

I packed a luggage bag and a backpack with all I needed..money, clothes, pokeballs that john gave me before he left this morning to start his own little trip. "Alright im all packed" I said

"good let's go"said carlos

It was the best day ever, but I had to say good bye to my home and never see my mom and other friends while I was gone. But I knew that I'd come back one day.

While we were walking I shed a tear thinking about it. Carlos and Daisy noticed and they

too realised that they would have too go a long time without seeing home

"its alright", said carlos. " we got eachother. were family now, right"

me and daisy nodded… one moment is what got us through the rest of our journey.

We walked along route one heading to viridian . while we walked I noticed a bush rustling and took a closer look. "Hold up guys I see something" suddenly a wild vulpix shot out of the bush almost scratching my face in half. "whoa a vulpix I call dibs" said Daisy "fine" I said while carlos had a sad expression on his face.

"Go cell, and use rock tomb"she commanded.

"wait what" I said.

SOLO_SIS_ – traps vulpix by surrounding it by rocks that just manage to hit it slightly

VulPIX-shoots a flame

"Protect ,cell"

solosis-creates barrier blocking the attack

daisy then threw the pokeball after the vulpix was distracted.

One…

Two…

Three…

Click*

"Alright I caught it" daisy jumped with excitement.

A few minutes went by..then we reached viridian city.

To be continued…

AUTHORS NOTES: I might make more if anyone leaves good reviews.

I want honest reviews .


	2. Chapter 2

INTOR...I MEAN INTRO: please no comments on grammer im a very busy person i dont give a damn if i accidentally misspell a word but if its really important like a missing sentence i would know. just leave reviews on whta should happen next or which characters need more attention stuff like that

Chapter 2 viridian city: 1st time visitors

We arrived at th big city known as viridian city. We as kids have heard many stories from local travelers who come here from time to time, each story was unique. As soon as we got there we tried heading towards the gym. But we saw a man blocking the doorway and

Sign saying the gym was closed. We asked " why is the gym closed" he answered "the leader hasn't been here for three years, heck I don't even know what he looks like anymore."

"Aww man"carlos whined

"well, now what are we going to do"I said

"I have an idea" said carlos

"HELL NO" daisy and I said at the same time.

"I wanna say my idea" I soon said afterwords.

"NO" carlos and daisy shouted.

"how about we go shopping",said daisy

"fine", I said " but I still wanted to sightsee"

We were wandering for what seemed like hours in a some what never ending city.

I never really knew what the big city would be like. "its not what I thought it would look like at all, its smaller and more calm",I said .

" that's what she said!" carlos shouted.

"SHUT UP CARLOS", I said angrily. " your like a little kid"

"No im nooot!" carlos whined

"dude you kinda are" daisy said while giggling

pichuhuhuhu-laughing

" ha even jake agrees" she said.

"shut up jake nobody asked you" he said

piiiCHUUU—thunder bolt on carlos

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shouted

Soon after we found the local mall. It was a biggest mall I've ever seen(of course I've never been to celadon). We spent about four hours just there in the mall.

Soon me and carlos got tired because we had to hold most of daisy's bags AND our own.

As soon as she saw a store she seemed interested in she would enter, which was way too often. Carlos and I didn't even have enough time to go to the stores we wanted.

By the time the mall was about to close we asked daisy " got enough stuff yet"

"no I was just getting started" she said as she pulled out more money and went into another store, which annoyed us to no end. The store was already closing and a security guard had to drag daisy out of the store while she shouted " let me go! I have my rights… plus still have plenty of money left!".

Then we had to check in a hotel daisy paid for her own room and I had to share with carlos because he somehow pursuaded me to pay for him.

"hey can you pay for my room" said carlos.

"No carlos"

"Please"

"no"

"please"

"no!"

"fine then don't", he finally said

"I will then" I said as I paid for his room.

"thanks dude" he said as he took our bags to the room.

"what just happened" I said

"I think carlos just tricked you without even trying"daisy said

"DAMN"

The hotel room was a rather large room with a window that looked over what seemed to be the entire city. "wow",I said, " its so bright during the night". Suddenly we heard knocking at the door. It was daisy. " hey daisy" I said, "what are you doing here"

"oh"she said , "some of your bags were with me so I came to bring them here".

"Thanks", carlos said snatching the bags from her hand. "Well , bye see you in the morning I guess" I said. "Ok, bye you guys"she replied as she left.

The next morning I saw carlos had already gotten up and was talking on the phone with someone who sounded like his girlfriend, Ariana Winford. As soon as he got off the phone I asked for the said it was about 12 o'clock and then he said that daisy is waiting for us at the local mini lake. " really" , I said "there's a mini lake". He didn't say anything he just nodded and got ready to head out to the lakefront. I wore a my usual swimwear ,orange and yellow swim trunks,and carlos wore his new pair of bright red trunks.

Carlos and I finally arrived at the lake front. The lake was amazing,the water was a beautiful shade of transparent turqouise and the blades of grass shined like glowing emeralds. When we arrived we only saw six people. Four were just random people and the other two were daisy and the guy she said she met at the hotel. He was a shortish guy

With dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a trainer, we knew because he was with his pokemon. His team consisted of three pokemon, riolu, sandile, and a very strange charmader. This wasn't an ordinary charmander it was shiny. We walked over and Daisy introduced us to him. "Hey guys this is Clayton , met him at the hotel" ,she said "as soon as he found out I had pokemon he challenged me to a battle in the battle hall". "nice to meet you guys" said Clayton. " 'sup" said carlos " so, who exactly won the battle"

"that would be me" said clayton proudly to which daisy added " you wish! it was actually a tie". "You're a kill joy" he said "I know" she said " its just what I do".

Suddenly carlos inturupted by saying, " hey josh lets go swimming"

"Ok" I said " lets go"

"i dont wanna", he said.

I spent most of the time we were there swimming and playing with my pokemon.

While carlos on the other hand spent his time chillin' out and sun bathing. Soon clayton asked me to battle him I said yeah.

"your toast you only got one pokemon" he said.

"you'll be surprised what little jake here can do",I smiled as I reponded.

"go sandile!"he said.

"jake" I said.

"sandile, use bulldoze"

SAN-DIIILE

Sandile stomped on the ground and attempted to ram in to jake.

"jake dodge and use echoed voice"

jakes voice echoed loudly somehow damaging sandile.

"argh, fine sandile use crunch"

sandile bites down hard on jake.

"damn, jake use iron tail"

jakes tail becomes hard as iron and slams on sandile.

SANdiile-faints

"hmph,go riolu"

RIOLUU

"JAKE, use volt tackle"

jake runs full speed and gets surrounded by electricity.

"riolu use force palm"

an energy ball forms on the palm of of its claw and a huge light blast of light hits jake.

Jake nearly faints.

"jake, catch " I throw an oversized oran berry that heals pokemon 3 times as effectively.

He catches it and eats it in the air, he gets fully healed.

"riolu use slam"

riolu slams into jake.

"jake use thunderbolt"

he summons a giant thunderbolt from the sky to strike riolu.

Rioluuuuu-faints

"looks like your losing to someone with only one pokemon", I said.

" we'll see about that"he said proudly

he sent out his shiny charmander which he then commanded to use ember.

It missed by about four inches and some jakes fur was nearly singed by the heat.

"jake use volt tackle", "charmander use false swipe" we said at the same time.

Both pokemon were still standing and we both knew one of them was going to fall.

Suddenly, both pokemon fainted at the same time!

"well it looks like your team is cursed to always tie in battle" I said jokingly.

"haha yeah", he said.

" first me, now josh". Daisy said " its funny because you used the same order of pokemon when we battled".

We laughed and carlos was annoyed because we didn't let him listen to the music in from his mp3 player.

An hour later we made a campfire near the lake. Clayton said he has been travelling on his own since he was in the hoenn region, he left hoenn because it was too challenging.

So, he came here. " I find that kind of offensive, I mean is kanto really that weak compared to other regions?" said carlos. "no its not that I just wanted to try something new, that's all",clayton replied.

Two hours later we packed up all our things and went back to the hotel.

The next morning as we were checking out of the hotel, clayton caught up with us and said, " hey can I join you guys in your journey". Carlos could really care less and me and daisy have already befriended him ,so we agreed and clayton was now joining us as we travel through many cities and regions.

Authors chapter notes:

Carlos -"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID"

Josh-shut up carlos

no but seriously leave honest reviews and any review i find unhelpful i will delete


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alex and Leaf

As we left I noticed a tree with voices. "oh my god, trees can talk!",I said.

" no josh look theres two people next to the tree"said carlos.

He was right, I turned my head and saw my friend alex and a girl.

"hey Alex, whats up." Carlos and I said.

"nothin much" said Alex "how about you".

"we're traveling through Kanto"we said.

"Whos that" carlos said pointing at the girl.

"oh her, that's Leaf" he responded "I met her when I was leaving Pallete Town, she noticed I had a pokemon and challenged me to a battle. She was at a type disandvantage and I won, soon we became friends and started travelling together".

"ok" I said and carlos rudely said "what kind of name is leaf"

"oh my real name is Rifu-gurin which is japanese for Green Leaf" said Leaf. As she spoke she seemed like she was trying to hide something.

"that makes more sense" said carlos.

_CARLOS POINT OF VIEW_

'Hmm she seems too cheerful, but in a cute way ' ,thought carlos

'maybe she can help me forget Arianna, then again i hate Arianna now'

_NOW BACK TO JOSH_

"Nice to meet you leaf, my name is josh. His name is carlos and her name is daisy "I said.

"Nice to meet you guys too",she said with a smile " are you going to Pewter city through the forest."

"Actually yeah we are" said Daisy.

"Cool you guys should come with us" said leaf cheerfully.

"Im not sure im entirely on board with this", Alex said.

"Well how about you and Josh have a pokemon battle"she said.

"Wait what" I said-flashback: "hey look a scary looking dog, ima' catch it-"fine I'll battle but I'm not sure how this affects me."

" Go houndour"I shout.

"Go snivy"Alex said.

"Houndour use incinerate"

Houndoour-shoot flames at snivy .

Snivy use razor leaf.

Snivy-hurls sharp leaves at houndour.

"bite"

sniiiv-faints

"I win, alex" I said.

Alex glared a menacing glare.

"Ok then now we get to go together through the forest right Josh"said Leaf.

"Uumm sure? I wasn't really listening" , I said.

"come on! lets go!", she said as she ran ahead.

"Wait for me" said carlos.

Soon we ended up at the Viridian forest. "Wow", I said "forest-ness".

"Hey look an Ekans" said carlos, to which daisy responded with a short yelp.

"I hate snakes!" she said. "Haha too bad cuz im gonna catch" said carlos.

"Go ultra ball" he said as he threw a black pokeball with yellow stripes.

"Carlos, how did you get that" ,said alex confused. Carlos's response was just

a shrug of his shoulders.

1

2

3

click'

"Sweet! I just caught an ekans"shouted carlos, "ima name you eei"

"you mean eel",said alex to which carlos responded with; "wats an eel"

"hey josh how about you catch a new pokemon too" said Leaf as if trying to test my skills as trainer. "Sure 'cuz I don't think houndour and jake get along that well. They always argue." I said. As we walked along the trail, Leaf was on constant lookout for a suitable pokemon for me to catch.

"There in that tree! A ledyba", she shouted suddenly almost giving carlos a heart-attack.

"Alright, go jake" I shouted as jake jumped out of nowhere.

"use thunder shock" I said before the other pokemon had time to react.

After that one attack the wild ledyba fainted. I then threw a pokeball at the unconsious bug and the capsule opened converting the bug into a light and capturing it.

Just when I caught it leaf took something out of her purse.

"everybody"she said "send out your pokemon, im going to scan them with my PokeDex"

"sure"we said as we sent out our pokemon.

"First up jake" she said

Pichu the tiny mouse pokemon

Despite its small it can even zap adult humans

However if it does so it surprises even itself

Lvl 9

Volt tackle

Thundershock

Quick attack

"Now houndour"

houndour the dark pokemon

to corner prey,they check each others locations

by using barks only they can understand.

Lvl 7

Incinerate

Ember

Dark pulse

"Ledyba"

ledyba the five star pokemon

it is very timid, it will be afraid to move if

it is alone. But will be active if in a group

lvl 5

tackle

super sonic

bug bite

"ok that's all of josh's pokemon now alex"she said still looking at me.

Snivy the grass snake pokemon

It is very intelligent and calm.

Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes it swifter.

Lvl 8

Razor leaf

Vine whip

Wrap

Tackle

"Next"

rufflet the eaglet pokemon

they crush berries with their talons.

They bravely stand up to any opponent,no matter

how strong.

Lvl 9

Wing attack

Peck

Aerial ace

"daisy, its your pokemon's turn" said leaf

solosis the cell pokemon

because their bodies are surrounded by

special liquid,they can survive any enviroment.

Lvl 8

Psywave

Confuse ray

Astonish

"Ok now for vulpix"

vulpix the fox pokemon

it controls fire balls. As it grows its tails

split from the tips to make new tails.

Lvl 8

Ember

Quick attack

Roar

"Now carlos" she said calmly

carlos was unaware of what just happened and just then sent out his growlithe.

"Go coco"

growlithe the puppy pokemon

a pokemon with a loyal nature.

It will remain motionless until

given orders by its trainer.

Lvl 10

Bite

Roar

Ember

Leer

"Now for ekans"

ekans the snake pokemon

It sneaks through grass without

making a sound and strikes

unsuspecting prey from behind.

Lvl. 7

Wrap

Poison sting

venoshock

"Well that's about it" she said as she turned to me, "hey josh the professor gave me two pokeDex and told me to give it a trainer I think should have it, so how about we battle. If you win I'll give you this pokedex. Oh! Wait first things first I should heal your pokemon."

"yeah thats right, he gave me one to ",said Alex, "leaf show him the one your gonna give to hi-"

Leaf then pulled a hexagonal shaped machine from her backpack. "-or you could heal his pokemon" said Alex

" Josh, recall your pokemon back to their pokeballs"she said smiling. I then did what she said and she took the capsules and put them into the strange machine, which then started to glow.

"ok, all done"she said after the machine stopped glowing.

"Now, lets battle"

"go! Squirtle!" she shouted.

"Jake" I said as a pichu ran towards me.

"you go first josh",she said with a cute little smile.

"Fine, jake thundershock"

"squirtle withdraw" the blue turtle quickly returned into its shell

as electricity shocked the turtle.

"What, that was a super-effective attack" I said.

"Yeah ,but withdraw hightens a pokemons defense."she responded.

"Well then jake use quick attack"

"squirtle use water gun" Leaf said as pichu sprang forth with a fast pace.

The fast moving water hit pichu in its tracks causing the mouse to get pushed back.

"don't tell me you're givin' up already",she mocked.

"well I guess I don't have to hold back. I thought someone who was beat by alex would at least be a little weaker",I said laughing.

"hey!", he shouted

"Jake quick attack and don't hold back this time". Before leaf had time to react pichu ran lightning fast towards squirtle, tackling him". Squirtle then fainted.

"Huh, what",though leaf in confusion, " how did he beat squirtle so fast".

"go jigglypuff "she said with hesitation.

"Your move leaf " , I said.

"Use retaliate"she said.

"Ok then now jake use volt tackle full speed".

Jake and jigglypuff both ran at each other jake going a little bit faster until…

The both clashed into a cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared we notice they both missed and hit a tree.

"Four words. What the hell wasthat", I said.

"Umm josh, that was five" said daisy.

"You don't know that"I responded.

"Guys"said alex. "What"we both said.

"Focus"he said.

"Well, looks like both pokemon fainted and leaf ran out of usable pokemon so josh

won, wow."said carlos.

"Ok well a deals a deal here's the pokeDex."

She blushed as her hand touch mine by accident.

"Sorry" she said.

"Umm its ok"I said confused by the girl's strange behavior.

"Well,now that I've got a pokedex im going to scan your pokemon Leaf"I said.

Squirtle the tiny turtle(lol turtle)

It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes

back with spouts of water at

every opportunity.

Lvl 11

Bite

Water gun

Withdraw

Bubble

Jigglypuff the balloon pokemon

When it wavers its big, round eyes,

it begins singing a

lullaby that makes everyone drowsy.

Lvl 9

Retaliate

Pound

Sing

"Well that's all my pokemon"said leaf " hey look your pichu..its evolving"

I looked over at jake and he was glowing with energy and its sillhuoette

changed. Suddenly he wasn't a pichu anymore he was a pikachu.

"Pika pi-" he said(somehow he wasn't fainted anymore).

"Awsome,hey I know lets scan jake with our pokeDexes leaf."

"Ok",she said.

Leafs point of view

"Ok ill scan your pikachu first"I said. "Awe where's the fun in that" josh said smiling, "lets scan him together. I'll keep my pokeDex on mute so we don't get an echo effect" he continued.

so we both pointed our digital encyclopedias at his newly evolved pikachu.

Pikachu the mouse pokemon

It sometimes sends a shock to recharge a

Fellow pikachu in a weakened state

Lvl 10

Iron tail

Thundershock

Volt tackle

Quick attack

"Cool",I said. 'Man I hope he forgot about that embarrasing moment that just happened a few seconds ago',she thought, 'nah im sure he was cool with it ,he didn't seem to mind'.

_**Back to main character josh**_

"Wow. jakes finally a pikachu", I said. "Pikapika" said jake.

I noticed leaf was staring at me , but I had no clue why.

Carlos yawned " man im tired" he said, "we should set up camp".

He said this as an excuse to put his sleeping bag next to leaf's , who he obviously liked.

"I guess your right carlos it is getting pretty late" ,said alex looking at his watch and talking in an indifferent expression.

"I'll set up camp" said carlos, give me your guys's sleeping bags and josh you and alex go look for fire wood"

two minute later alex and I came back. We saw our sleeping bags were laid out and daisy-probably the only smart person-set up her sleeping bag in a tent.

Carlos set up rocks in a circle and took our fire wood and placed in the middle of the rock circle. "ok, daisy tell vulpix to use ember on the wood". Vulpix shot a single flame at the wood which then set fire. His growlithe was controlling the campfire to prevent a wildfire. The sleeping bags were set in this order around the fire: carlos,leaf,me,alex,and daisy's tent. We soon went to sleep. Except for carlos and I who were still sitting at the fire.

"Hey josh",he said, "can I talk to you in private for a second".

"Uuuh yeah,sure", I said.

We walked towards a tree. " you know back at viridian when I was on the phone with arianna, well it wasn't really a nice talk. I broke up with her."he said.

"Ok"I said.

"dude, I notice how much you hang around with leaf and I want to tell you to lay off,she's mine."

"Whoa", I said, "I know that's what it looks lie but I don't like her in that way".

You better be tellin the truth, cuz' I know you're my bro but if you try anything you'll be sorry." He threatened. This was strange for him to act like this towards me ever since we became "brothers" we swore to protect each other.

We walked back to camp and went to sleep without a word. Unfortunatly for me leaf moved closer to me in her sleep. I knew this was bad for me so I just pushed her towards carlos.

heres how it happened-_flaaashbaaack_-

leafs rolls toward me.

"WTF...SHOVE" josh shoves leaf away.

"there now i can sleep", **JOSH SLEEPS.**

**THE END**

Author's notes

Hey guys I introduced two new characters alex and leaf.

Leaf is going to be based off of my ex-girlfriend jessica

And alex will be based off of my best friend alex

The whole carlos thing never happened in real life but this did happened with another one of my friend before I dated her…so yeah.

lol i forgot clayton after one chapter XD


End file.
